


Home

by Drawkwamai



Category: Attack on Space - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And Then Some, Attack on Space is over and the song Home is killer man, Attack on Space spoilers, Future Fic, Gen, It's Mikasa's point of view if you on't catch it, Multi, Near Future, Other, a lot of them all the way to the very end guys, its twenty years or so, killer on those feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drawkwamai/pseuds/Drawkwamai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty years later and everyone is still picking up the pieces and figuring out how to live again. Some old wounds time can't seem to heal--like the old house Connie and Sasha still live in--and old ghosts don't want to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I had a mighty need to sit down and write some sort of closure, not really any closure, for Attack on Space when it ended 30 glorious episodes later. Mostly inspired by the really, really great OST called home by Tav. (The link will be at the end.)
> 
> NOTE: This has spoiler content from not only the end of the audioplay, but from some notes written by Reuben and Aaron, the creators, about Eren's fate.

She can’t believe sometimes that it’s been so long since they set foot on the soil they’d been sailing through space for centuries to reach. Occasionally it feels like yesterday when all of their crew sits around a table and jokes about old times; other times it feels like just yesterday when the news stories that make her stomach clench come on. Although Jean is usually there with a hand on hers or a comforting pat on the shoulder to remind her that, yes, it’s been twenty years and, yes, things will be better.   
Mikasa hopes things will be smoother for her daughter; maybe people won’t look at her so strangely in the streets or maybe she won’t slip over words and pleasantries like Jean and Connie usually do. And she certainly hopes for better with the child growing inside of her; it’s strange to explain the growing bump to their daughter and it’s hard to explain the feeling she got when Jean told her quietly that if it was a boy he would like to name him Marco. Twenty years and they still can’t let go of the past; he still can’t forget that they didn’t get to set foot on Axiom together. But, Mikasa isn’t that different; she can’t forget that Eren never got to see Axiom from the ground up. She can’t forget the rain on her face the day of the funeral and how her scarf hadn’t smelled like him in years until that day. She can hold onto the idea of possibly telling Jean she wants to name the baby Eren. She muses that maybe they can reach a compromise. They still have four months left to decide after all.   
Not all family is lost however. Friends and crewmates build their world around them; Connie and Sasha still live in the house they all built together twenty years ago and, she hasn’t been over there in a while, but she can recall the squeak of the floorboards and that perhaps Sasha’s old arm is still hanging hanging next to the front door. A token of the bad humor shared between the two of them.   
Levi takes time to visit on occasion, stopping in unexpectedly which is in perfect fashion for him; he usually pops in with rumpled uniform from the days work or all black that he’s taken to since the ark uniforms were retired five years after landing. Their daughter is still shy around him, and for good measure. He’s got more gray in his hair than he would like if Mikasa would say so and too many wrinkles around his eyes and creases in his forehead. Mikasa likes to think that maybe she’ll warm up to him with age and then he’ll have older stories than their own to tell to her. Jean calls him an old fart when he isn’t around and Mikasa splits a small smile and teases him that he is practically his father-in-law.   
They talk about Erwin and Mikasa only catches vague conversations of politics and capital business. Historia has grown exceptionally from her days as a petite, shy girl who had only a few words to say. She’s grown with the work and Mikasa thinks that she’s grown magnificently. Erwin is never too far from her side, always there as a helpful guide and a helpful intimidator. Levi remarks that he looks like some of the old councilmen with his greying hair and growing beard. He jokes that he’ll end up with more hair on his face than on his head not including his eyebrows.If Mikasa remembers correctly, both of the greying men still make occasional trips to the grave sight, visiting old friends. She guesses that their group aren’t the only people who can’t let go of the past.  
Work stops in the middle of the week, leaving Tuesday and Wednesday open days for Mikasa to relax from the constant toll the students have on her. They’ve been fascinated with her growing bump and they always want to measure it every day to see if it’s grown. She usually makes the trek--daughter and/or husband occasionally in tow--down to the ocean and to the small cottage that Elias and Armin have made their home in. It has a bright blue door like the ocean and a red roof like the sunset; Mikasa has no doubt that the two of them painted the door to be exactly that color. She watches her daughter from the open windows and door as she picks weeds to make a flower crown. She nurses a cup of tea that Armin makes especially when her back pain is the worst and smells the heady aroma of the ocean and its creatures that have soaked into every pore of the house and its people. She inquires about how things have been and Elias gives his usual answer of watching Armin and cooking whatever he finds that is edible. He remarks today that Armin sometimes acts like a ten year old whenever he finds something particularly interesting or “cool.” It’s incredibly amusing to watch a thirty year old man with a ponytail, a few days of stubble on his chin and extra thick glasses bubbled down into a ten year old. Armin’s cheeks turn a faint red and he elbows Elias in the side for good measure, remarking something embarrassing about himself as payback. Elias easily blows it off and asks about the baby, earning Armin’s attention back. Mikasa is surprised how easily it falls out: “Jean wants to name the baby Marco, if it’s a boy.”   
Elias blinks for a moment before he realizes what Armin knew from the start and he quickly looks down. She’s even more surprised what falls out of her mouth next: “I want to name the baby Eren.” She trails off quietly at the end, her lips slowly pursing into a narrow line. Elias sighs vaguely and he answers that either name is good name for a baby. Mikasa hums idly in return, turning to look down at her cup of half empty green liquid. She opens her mouth, this time picking her words carefully.   
“I don’t feel like he’s gone completely. I get these weird feelings in my stomach that started not long after we all got settled down. It’s all warm and fuzzy.” She says quietly, going to mess with her scarf. “Like the day Eren gave me the scarf and hugged me, telling me that everything was going to be alright.” She said softly, taking a chance and looking up at the two of them. Elias remarks that they never did find his body in the wreckage of the crash and Armin hums like he’s agreeing, but he has a look in his eyes like he knows Mikasa is right.   
As Mikasa grabs up her things and takes her daughter by the hand, the flower crown that her child made resting on her hair, she gets that funny feeling in her stomach. It’s like the kick of the baby, but the warmth spreads up to her chest and blossoms into a deep seated feeling that everything is going to be okay. Her daughter inquires in her inquisitive voice why are you smiling like that mommy? Mikasa smiles a little bigger and she squeezes her hand back.   
“Because I know everything is going to be okay and that we’re home.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't watched Attack on Space, go listen and enjoy it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rcli5CP9qVU&list=UURIihN0sWAuKth7lvJvOEPg 
> 
> Here's the inspiration for it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OGAB0malNFY 
> 
> The notes written by Reuben as to the fate of Eren and such and such (Heavy spoilers for the end of AOS): http://kankri-is-triggered.tumblr.com/post/98516718846/of-caves-spirits-and-ghosts-this-is-my


End file.
